Goliath (Six Flags Magic Mountain)
}} 'Goliath' is a steel roller coaster made by Giovanola of Switzerland. The hypercoaster is located in the Colossus County Fair area of Six Flags Magic Mountain in Valencia, California and is promoted with a sub-tropical theme that is characterized by ruins of the ancient Mayan civilization. The ride is nearly identical to Titan at Six Flags Over Texas. Its differences from its Six Flags twin is that Goliath lacks the 540-degree upward helix on Titan prior to the mid-course brake run (Goliath simply banks left to the brake run instead) and Goliath is also slightly shorter than Titan. During a brief period from its opening on February 11 to May 13, 2000, ''Goliath's opening drop was recognized as the longest and fastest (90.2 mph) on a closed-circuit roller coaster in the world. Millennium Force at Cedar Point eclipsed these records when it opened on May 13, 2000 with a drop of and speeds of . Ride experience Leaving the station, the train makes a nearly 180 degree right turn. The train then ascends the lift hill, reaching a height of . Ascent slows toward the top of the hill, a safety feature that reduces stress on the chain; it is also an attempt to reduce positive g-forces and increases rider anticipation. The train begins accelerating down the initial drop, into an underground tunnel, reaching a speed of 85 MPH. Upon exiting the tunnel, the train heads upwards into a banked right turn that towers above the roller coaster Twisted Colossus. After completing the turn, the train heads down another drop, flattening out to pass by the onride camera. An airtime hill and banked left turn (rather than a helix on "Titan") follows into the mid-course brake run. The train is decelerated quickly and makes a hard left turn out of the brake section. Another 180 degree banked turn directs the train into a 585 degree, descending helix. Then, the track turns upwards and banks left. After an ascending right turn, the train reaches the final brake run. Operation *There is a long tunnel at the bottom of the first drop. *Ride capacity: 1,600 passengers per hour *There are three five-car 30-passenger trains, with two abreast seating. *A small error was made while the ride's parts were being manufactured by Giovanola. The very last track piece before the final brake run was about too short. The mistake was found while the final piece was being bolted to the ride, and a supplementary track piece had to be made to fill the gap. * This ride was known as The Scream Monster in Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer. * This ride was known as Aquaman: The Ride in Entourage (Season 3 Episode 3 "Dominated"). Awards Incidents On June 2, 2001, a 28-year-old woman died from brain damage while riding Goliath. Guests reported that staff continued to operate the ride after the incident. On April 4, 2015, One of Goliath's trains got stuck on the lift hill during a test run. This was due to a chain malfunction which needed an entire chain replacement. The train was eventually brought down and the ride remained standing but not operating until the lift hill was fixed. The ride eventually reopened on July 18, 2015. References External links * *Goliath at the official Six Flags Magic Mountain website *Goliath video onride pov Category:Roller coasters in California Category:Roller coasters operated by Six Flags Category:Roller coasters introduced in 2000 Category:Six Flags Magic Mountain Category:Articles containing video clips